Sister, Sister Chapter 9
by ccrulz
Summary: Will they get to Tori in time? Will they ALL make it out safe?


Chapter 9

Henry swirled around to the girls. "Are you okay?" They both nodded. "Henry.." He nodded and instinctively went to check on Mike and Will. Afte he exited the car, Vicki turned back to Maggie. She appeared more angry than hurt, kind of like Vicki. Boy, now did things make more sense, though Vicki. IF, they were true. Maggie had her arm protectively across her stomach. Vicki remembered that Will had made the universal "my girl is pregnant" comment and gesture and suddenly became concerned. "Are you okay, I mean, the baby, are you both okay?" Vicki had such a sincere look in her eyes that Maggie began to cry. All the emotions she had been holding in, all of the memory sharing, all of her fear came pouring out at once. Vicki wasn't sure if she was crying because she was hurt or because of her state of mind. "I'm sorry Vicki, sorry for everything, sorry I'm a blubbering idiot. This isn't usually me. " Vicki picked up on that. "I gather that you are more composed than this but in light of the situation, it's perfectly normal." Maggie searched her face for something to tell her how she was handling the news. She wanted to touch her, but was afraid the emotion would be too great. She had no time to react when Vicki reached for her and surprisingly, it was as if two halves had finally come together. There was no shock, no pain, just peace. "I don't really know what to believe right now and I can't let this cloud my judgement, so what I will have to do is file this info for later. We need to check on the boys and get your daughter back. I think you should stay in the car though. It really isn't safe in your condition." Maggie smiled at her. "My condition is nothing like a normal pregnancy. I am a lot stronger, physically, I meant that in a physical not emotional way obviously and the baby is safe. If there is danger, he lets me know." Vicki raised her eyebrows. "You already know? So early? You aren't even showing." Maggie nodded, "Connection, it's a wonderous thing!"

Henry showed back up at the car. Mike and Will were fine, a couple of bruises for Mike, but Will had vamped out for a moment, scaring the crap out of Mike. "I forgot he's not a people-eater anymore, sorry!" They all laughed at him, taking some of the fear out of the situation. Will pointed up ahead. The warehouse stood exactly wherer he said, back off the road, clearly abandoned, yet somehow, it looked lived in. "Who do you think the welcoming party was?" Mike asked as he dabbed his swollen, bloody lip. Henry watched him closely, freaking Mike out. "Uh, no snack for you Fitzroy, sorry!" Vicki, Maggie and Will snickered at him. "I've got to find another crew to run with, this one is getting weirder by the day." He stomped up toward the building. There plan was to get Mike to the door, introduce himself as a policeman, with Vicki as his partner. Henry and Will would sneak around the back, scouting a way in hopefully without the others sensing them. "Before we go in, we really need to know who we are up against." Henry stated. "Well, there should be four." Mike laughed, "That's it, four?" Will turned on him, his eyes bleeding to full black, "Detective, these are four very dangerous vampires. They care nothing of preservation, only of killing and power. They are seeking to destroy all that we have built." Mike was a tad insulted, "Then where is YOUR backup, where are your PEOPLE, Will, why is it just the stooge crew here?" Will stood his ground and said, "When the time is right, they will come." His eyes began to tear, " I never thought I would ever have a family. When this all started happening for me, I thought it was a dream that one day I would wake up and it would be gone. I know now, that this is what God has intended for us. I truly believe it. I will do whatever, whatever it takes for my children and my wife. One day, Detective, maybe you will understand." Mike looked at him and realized that he meant every word he said. He suddenly felt like a jackass. "I..uh, I'm sorry Will, I just still have a hard time with you know..." "Seeing vampires as people? It's okay, it took me awhile to quit seeing people as food." With that statement, he walked off with Henry toward the house, leaving Mike rubbing his neck and turning the collar up on his jacket.

Vicki turned to Maggie. "Promise me, when we are done and we have rescued your daughter, you and I will sit down for a LONG chat and put everything out in the open." Maggie nodded, " I promise. But you have to promise me something too." Vicki raised her hands as if to say "go ahead" "When you get to those bastards that have my baby, you kick their ass but good." She was serious. "That, is something I am REALLY good at." Maggie nodded, "Yeah, it runs in the family."


End file.
